


such hot blood

by fluoxetinedreams



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Ryan, M/M, because there's so many demon shane fics, ouija boards and kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluoxetinedreams/pseuds/fluoxetinedreams
Summary: “I’m sorry for this, Ry.” Shane whispers before he closes the distance and locks lips with the demon.Or: Ryan gets possessed during a game of ouija and Shane has to save him.





	such hot blood

The room is dark, but the ungodly black shade of Ryan’s eyes is even darker. At first, Shane thought it was a joke. An elaborate one, at that; complete with expensive looking halloween contact lenses. But as the seconds tick on, he reluctantly begins to get.. scared. 

“Oooo, spooky!” The taller man laughs, nervously, trying to get Ryan to just quit the joke already so they can continue on with this stupid ouija idea. Anything for the views, anything for the fans. And he had to hand it to Ryan, this would certainly get views. Although it wasn’t really his usual style. Ryan usually preferred to keep it real and authentic. Vowing to never make up any bullshit just for the views. 

Ryan had been staring at him from where he sat- cross legged in front of Shane, the board laying ominously in front of them- for what seemed like a year. Just sitting and staring, eyes black as night, or, Shane thought, something more inky than night. Still, Ryan did not utter a word. 

“Alright, Ry, come on. Let’s just get this video over with.” It was just them, alone in a motel room with a camera and a tripod, no crew, and for the first time, Shane found himself wishing the crew were here. To tell Ryan to cut it out, get his head back in the game, jokes over. Ha ha ha. 

Finally, Ryan’s lips moved and words came flowing out, in a voice not at all belonging to his friend: “Ryan is not here, presently, could I be of service?” 

He will never admit it to anyone, but he almost shit himself right then and there. Shane got up onto his long legs and found it difficult to find his footing before righting himself against a chest of drawers. ‘Logic,’ Shane thought to himself, ‘it could be one of those- those voice box things.’ Looking to the man on the ground, Shane knew this was not the case. The thing that was definitely not his friend was still sitting with his legs crossed, but now he was smiling up at Shane. Shane knows Ryan’s smiles like the back of his hand, and that was not one of them. 

“What do you want?” 

The… demon? Shane supposes it’s a demon, great. The demon laughs a hissing laugh, the complete opposite of Ryan’s wheezing laughs; and with a start Shane realizes how much he loves those laughs, anything compared to .. this. “You, apparently.” It drawls, answering Shane’s question. 

He doesn’t have time to process what exactly that means before the thing possessing Ryan’s body stands and begins to drift towards him. Before he can think of the correct thing to do in this situation (is there one??), Shane begins to back away, and before he notices, he’s in the corner of the motel room, shoulders pressed against the awful floral wallpaper. 

Almost nose to nose with the demon now, Shane has to think fast. How to get Ryan to come back to the surface. ‘you, apparently.’ The words echo in Shane’s head and in the next beat, he grabs the thing by the shoulders and spins them around, now the demon is in the corner and Shane is standing before it. 

“I’m sorry for this, Ry.” Shane whispers before he closes the distance and locks lips with the demon. 

Ryan’s skin is so hot, boiling even, and there seems to be a hissing coming from somewhere, like water hitting a hot stove burner. The demon breaks away, tries to struggle but Shane has him pinned into the corner with all of his strength. The thing laughs that menacing laugh again, but it sounds weaker, “hmm, I think he likes that.” 

Shane doesn’t trust anything this demon says to him, but he moves his hands up to cup Ryan’s face, ignoring how his hands seem to sear at the touch. “Come back to me,” he breathes, before closing the distance again and kissing the lips he’s long since memorized the contours of. 

The heat begins to melt away from Ryan’s skin, returning to normal temperature. Shane can feel Ryan’s body against his, feels his knees begin to buckle. Instead of holding him up, Shane sinks down to the floor with Ryan, not risking it, he continues the kiss. A loud whoosh sounds, and a sound like a dozen bones being cracked at once, and then Ryan breaks the kiss. “Sh- Shane?” His voice is normal, and the taller man almost starts to cry out of relief. 

He looks into Ryan’s eyes, normal and brown and slightly beady, the eyes that he knows so well; that he loves. Blood leaks from the corners like tears, and Shane wipes it away with his thumbs, his hands still cupping Ryan’s face. “Welcome back,” he smiles and kisses Ryan, the real Ryan. 

He feels Ryan go rigid against his body and then relax, melting into the kiss and fisting his hands in Shane’s hair, bringing them impossibly closer. 

“What- just happened” Ryan mumbles against Shane’s lips, not wanting to stop whatever is happening but wanting answers to why, exactly, it’s happening. 

“You were possessed, I think,” Shane starts, reluctantly pulling away and helping Ryan to his feet. Ryan’s legs aren’t quite working right, and he falls right into Shane’s arms. 

“I was possessed? Are you fucking kidding me?” Ryan wheezes a laugh and Shane’s heart tightens at the sound. 

“It’s all there on the camera, bud.” Shane points to the tripod and the camera sitting atop it, green light still on. A part of him disappointed that there is now concrete proof of… something supernatural. 

Expecting Ryan to either faint, or scream, Shane ushers them over to the bed so Ryan can sit. He then grabs the camera and goes to check the footage: nothing. The entire camera’s storage has seemingly been wiped clean. Ryan begins to laugh. He laughs and laughs until he’s doubled over. 

Shane doesn’t think it’s at all funny, but he’s so fucking relieved that his friend is ok, that he laughs too.

“So,” Ryan manages to breathe out in between giggles, “I was possessed and the only thing you could do to bring the real me back was to kiss me?” He resumes laughing, “Suuuure, Madej.” 

“Well, the footage is gone so I guess you just have to take my word for it.” Shane shrugs his shoulders, all of a sudden realizing how tired he is. 

“Ok,” Ryan calms his laughing fit and levels his eyes with Shane’s “I’ll take your word for it on one condition.” 

“Shoot” 

“You have to kiss me again.” 

To say he’s shocked is an understatement, but his mind is a mess, and he doesn’t want to think right now. With as much energy as he can muster, Shane closes the distance between them for the second time that night and brushes his lips against Ryan’s. Arms weave around his neck and they fall onto the bed sideways, the kiss deepening. 

“Huh, I guess that demon was right.” Shane voices as he pulls away to catch his breath. 

“Wha-“ Ryan mumbles, only half paying attention as he pulls the other man back down into him. 

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm probably going to make this into a series. if you have any ideas or things you want to happen to the spooky boys, please feel free to share. 'cause i love writing but suck at ideas.


End file.
